


Adorable

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Everyone is a penguin, Fluff, Happyfeet AU, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Penguins, Unfinished, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mayor Oswald Wobblepot and Edward Pengma are getting ready for mating season. Though the penguins come from different generations of penguin types, Oswald is determined to finally confront Ed and confess his feelings through song.





	Adorable

Mayor Oswald Wobblepot paced, waddling back in forth around the frozen floor of his iceberg office. Despite the cold of Gotham sweat was beginning to drip down his short yellow beak. After all, he was indeed very nervous. He had been thinking on this subject carefully. So today, out of all days, today would be the day. He'd finally found the courage to unveil his feeling, and confess his love to the most handsome and intelligent penguin who ever lived. Ah yes. Edward Pengma, his best friend and staff in charge.

He shook his feathers an bit and made a small huff, preparing himself for a speech of encouragement before sliding out the door and making his way into the cold flock of waddling penguins.

"Edward?" He looked around, seeing him no where in sight. Visions of black and white where all huddled in bunches, but they were unimportant. Each penguin would be too busy distracted to notice him, so he'd slip by and take a short dive into the icy water to swim across the other side of the Gotham city where not a lot of penguins dared to roam.

Sure enough, Edward was there, sitting on top a small stump of snow, fumbling with something in his flippers. Oswald, curious, patted over to him and sat beside him. He looked to the mysterious black bird, who appeared to be fumbling with a small shiny pebble. "What are you doing?"

"It's mating season." Edward replied turning his head to him, a small small crossing his beak. "I'm looking for stones."

"Ah yes. Stones. Of course." A small flush crept on Oswald's face and quickly he fluffed up his feathers. "You know, I came to talk to you about that."

Edward's small beady black eyes shot up. "Oh. Have you not found a mate yet?"

Oswald shook his beak, chuckling nervously. "Well my leg it..makes things difficult." He proclaimed, pointing the small yellow tip of his snout to his tiny black foot as he gave it as little shake. "Not a lot of females are into that."

"I know the feeling." Edward rolled his eyes. The tall penguin then leaned over to set down the small pebble, tapping it under the cold snow to hide it carefully before standing up proudly. Another smile lit up across this face. "Oswald, your adorable."

The small penguin mayor blinked. "Y-you think so?"


End file.
